Display technology for devices such as wearable devices (e.g., watches, augmented reality devices, virtual reality devices) or display devices of mobile or stationary devices is an emerging technology area. Such devices may require red-green-blue (RGB) colors (e.g., full color), high brightness (e.g., more than 2,000 cd/m2), high contrast, low power, high pixel densities (e.g., more than 2,500 pixels per inch), and low manufacturing costs to provide high quality products for users.
As such, there is a continual demand for improved emissive micro LED devices and emissive laser devices, systems including such emissive devices, and fabrication techniques for forming them. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to provide high quality displays in a variety of devices becomes more widespread.